


Don't be Shy

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ass Growth, Breast Growth, Chubby, Dick Growth, F/F, Gender Change, Gender Swapping, Growth, Mental Transformation, Other, Slime, Transformation, imminent sex, mask based transformation, size difference near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: I ran a raffle on my twitter for reaching 300 followers and this was the winner's choice of story. I know 300 may not seem like a lot, but even small numbers can make a big difference. take that for what you wishin this story, a young man named Ian gets a gift for his birthday. Seems normal at first, but after trying it on, he realizes that this mask most certainly isn't your run of the mill collectible...and he's just fine with that
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Don't be Shy

“Thank you, sir, please sign here.” He signed the paper he was asked, and the delivery girl tipped her hat. “Thanks, have a good day.”

“You too.” Ian closed the door as he looked down at the package. “Well, I wonder who this is from.” He went to the center of his apartment, setting the package down on his coffee table. He retrieved a knife from one of his drawers, opening the package with ease. “Letter, letter, ah, here we go.”

Ian opened the letter, reading it quickly but with intrigue. “Oh shit. Allyson? I haven’t talked to her in a while. ‘Dear Ian, happy birthday man, its been so long. I saw this online and I knew you would love it, at least I hope you do. We should hang out soon, I’ll treat you to dinner. Yours always, Allyson.’ Awe, thank you!”

Ian put the letter down as he dug through the packing peanuts to find what she had sent him. “Aha, its…a mask…huh.” He pulled out the mask and examined the shiny white surface. It was extremely simple, with black holes for eyes, and a smaller black hole for the mouth. As he flipped it over, to see that it wasn’t actually see-through, he became even more curious.

“Its…oh wait, it’s a shyguy mask!” Ian broke into a dumb grin as he stood up and went to find his phone. “I’m so dumb.” He found his phone, taking a picture of the shyguy mask before texting Allyson. ‘Hey, thanks for the shyguy mask. You know how much of a fucking nerd I am, don’t you?”

He smirked as he held the mask up beside his face, looking himself in the mirror. He wasn’t a big guy, only about five foot seven, average build, with just the slightest tinge of muscle. He felt he borderlined on twink, but his friends always told him he was at an odd mix of twink and twunk, a term he had never heard before. His sandy hair hung down to the middle of his neck, and his hazel eyes were rather dull, all in all, he was fairly average.

His phone buzzed and he checked the message. ‘You know I do. Why don’t you try it on and take some pics? 😉’ he giggled at her message, before responding. ‘Oh, I’m sure you’d love that. Want me to take some pinups for you too? Have the mask covering all the fun bits?’ He smirked as he waved the mask around in his hand, thinking of what he was actually going to do with it. He probably would need a stand to prop it up with the rest of his Mario figures, probably set it up behind his custom Bowsette or something.

‘Nah, that’s too boring. Put it on your face and tell me how you look.’ Ian gave a mix of a cheeky smirk and confused grin. He looked at the inside of the mask again, confirming that, indeed, it had no holes for his eyes.

‘I couldn’t see out of this thing, there’s no way I could tell how I looked until after the fact.’

‘Scaredy cat :p’

Ian pouted, typing furiously on his phone. ‘Tough talk from someone on the other end of a cellphone. But fine, I’ll take some pics for you’ He pulled the bands back on the back of the mask and hovering it over his face. He calculated where his face would be and the best angle to put his phone up to take the picture, the placed the mask over his face.

He adjusted it a couple times, humming as he felt how soft the mask was on the inside. The front of it felt like hard plastic or maybe some kind of metal, but he didn’t really worry about it immediately. Instead he raised his phone and snapped a couple pictures. He was thankful that his camera was linked to a button on the side, so it was less hassle.

After taking the pictures, he reached his hands up to pull at the mask but froze as he tugged on the bands. He tugged harder at the bands, yet the mask wouldn’t budge. “What the fuck!” Ian was in a panic as he tugged at the mask bands harder and harder, his head pointing down as he tugged towards the floor. Then, after letting his arms go limp, before giving one massive tug then *snap*

He froze in fear, feeling the bands in his hands, yet the mask was still stuck to his face. “I-mmmph!” Ian dropped the bands as he clutched at the front of the mask, clawing at the smooth material as he felt something enter his mouth. It felt slimy, yet warm and soft at the same time, filling his mouth, then pushing down his throat as he fell against the sofa.

As Ian struggled against the mask, a small flicker of light flowed into his eyes. He stopped as more and more light flooded the mask, and after covering his eyes to adjust, he realized he could finally see. He sat up, running his hands over the eyes, yep, he could see, but he still felt his mouth and throat stuffed full of…whatever it was.

He stood up and shakily made his way back to the mirror, and stepped back in shock. He felt as if he gasped, but with the…thing, in his throat, he couldn’t. the mask’s eyes were still solid black, yet he knew he was seeing himself, considering he would raise a hand, and sure enough he saw his reflection do the same. But what was the true oddity, as he pushed his fingers against the mouth-hole, he felt nothing. He slowly pushed a finger inside, and his finger entered, then he felt his finger on the tip of his tongue.

His heart was beating out of his chest. How was that possible? He pulled his finger out and looked at it, shocked to see it dripping with saliva. He was trying to piece things together as his heart was beating out of his chest. Somehow, this mask, or whatever the hell it was, had melded itself to his face, allowed him to see through it, but also managed to allow him to breathe, as well as make the hole his mouth.

‘I need help. Where’s my phone?’ Ian panicked as he looked around for his phone, spinning around, looking at the floor for his phone. It was nowhere to be seen. He felt his heart racing as he fell to his knees, bumping the mask on the floor as he looked for the phone on the floor. After glancing under the couch, he saw it.

He tried to smile, but he felt as if his lips were gone entirely. He reached for the phone, his arm just not long enough to reach it, but he continued to try, nonetheless. Then he felt a heat travel through his body. He shivered, the heat traveling up and down his spine, into his guts then out to his skin. His hand was outstretched to his phone when he saw a message pop up. He was at just the right angle to see the message.

‘Hey Ian, having fun? 😉’

Ian pulled his arm back as he gripped at the mask as he felt something seep from it and over his body. It was some kind of slime, or something of the sort, seeping from the edges of the mask and around his head. He tried to grab at it, but besides the initial squishiness of the grab, nothing seemed to actually be tangible in his hands.

When that failed, he flailed his arms across his head, trying to push or throw it off. Little specks of blackish water flew against the wall, floor, ceiling, floor and of course, the mirror. But nothing besides that. It just looked like water with dye in it, which only served to freak him out even more.

As the slime passed over his neck, he shivered and tried to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth. He felt his upper torso start to become covered with it, as he turned his head, he could see it seep onto his shoulders and start to pass down his arm. It seemed alive, he swore he saw _something_ look back at him, then continue to keep covering him.

His mind was racing, and his heart was racing even faster. Did Allyson do this? Did she trick him? Why? What was the reason? And what the hell was going to happen to him? As the thoughts trailed through his mind at lightning speed, the slime had covered his arms all the way down to his fingers, and now it was reaching his waist.

As his eyes went down, he tried to step back in fear, almost trying to run and escape it, somehow. Yet there it was, on his very skin, trailing further down his body and sliding over his crotch. It was only then that he actually felt how it truly was.

It felt cold, yet warm at the same time, as well as wet, but somehow not. He fell backwards, tripping on his carpet, and as he hit the floor, he heard the wet squelch of the slime beneath him as he slid slightly from falling. He felt his breath catch in his throat, arching his back as he tried to breathe, yet nothing could come in. He felt the slime finally encompass his legs then feet, and there he was.

His entire body was covered head to toe in the black slime, while he struggled to take a single breath. Yet, despite his panic, his heart was beating normally, his lunges weren’t screaming for air, and he was just now…confused. He tried to move, to lift his head and look around, but he couldn’t. His body wasn’t sore or aching, not feeling as if there was something preventing him from move, just that he couldn’t.

“…Help…” His voice sounded like a whisper and coming from seemingly nowhere. His eyes quivered as he looked up to the ceiling, staring at the blank white paint, scared for his life. Then his arm moved. He wasn’t moving it, heck he tried to stop it, but something was forcing him to move. “What…is happening?”

His hand hovered over his head, then came down onto his chest. He gasped, gripping onto his own chest and pulling on the slime. While he was confused, he soon felt a new sensation coming to his chest as the slime seemed to swell out. His eyes looked down over the hem of his mask and he saw two slimy orbs swelling up on his chest.

“Tits?” His voice was hoarse and rough, almost like he had been screaming for a long time, yet, it still sounded soft and smooth. And on top of that, he still had no idea how he was talking, given he had his throat stuffed with some sort of slime, and was completely cut off of air. “Help…”

He moaned as his hand pulled away from his chest, and he felt his newly swollen tits bouncing on his chest. He managed to raise his head, his neck now moving under his own volition. His chest was indeed swollen with new tits, massive melons covered in the black slime that seemed to bounce with every tiny breath he took. “What…what’s going on?”

His body moved on its own again, forcing him to sit up and grip his tits with his hands. He moaned loudly, arching his back as he squished the fleshy mounds with his hands. He could feel his nipples growing hard, and for some reason, he really was enjoying it. “Am…am I a girl now?” His words seemed to echo in his mind as he felt something lurch deep inside of him.

One of his hands reached down to his crotch, rubbing the bulge of his dick beneath the slime. He shivered in a mixture of fear and arousal, as his mind raced. His hand started to massage and pull at his cock, his eyes rolling from the insane stimulation. His cock wasn’t normally this sensitive, but given he was covered in slime, and most likely had slime coursing through his body, nothing was off the table.

“Fuuuuuck~” Ian moaned loudly as he arched his back, rubbing and pulling at his cock while his other hand played with his breast. It was odd, but he didn’t even realize that he was thinking of the breasts as his, or maybe they were hers. But in truth, he wasn’t caring, as the pleasure was overwhelming his mind beyond belief.

The only thing on his mind, and in it, was his cock. It was swelling in his hand as he tugged the slime covering it, pulling it roughly but pleasurably. Little by little his cock stretched out, he could feel it in a very odd manner, but it was extremely arousing. Further and further out his cock stretched, and he was panting with more and more pleasure.

If he could smile, his lips would have been spread wide in a stupid grin from the sensation of his swelling cock. He had completely forgotten about all the fear, all the odd sensations, and above all, he forgot about all his distaste for what was happening. “Yes…more…change more~”

Ian’s voice echoed in his apartment, as well as within his head, as he tugged at his cock, the massive organ continuing to grow in his hand. Then the thing poked up into his tits. His heart started to beat faster as he started to feel his tits squish around his dick, the pleasure wrapping around it as he jerked his hips up. “Yesssss~”

Then he came. He wasn’t sure when it happened, or how, or how much time had passed since everything started, but it was done. Ian sat on the floor, panting in pure exhaustion as he stared up to the ceiling in shock and surprise. His cock was still laying across his stomach, a massive organ that would make a horse flinch back in envy. His tits had swelled to be about as large as his head, probably larger, the orbs laying out across to the floor. And as he sat there, he felt his rear push up slightly, and he could only guess at what that meant.

“Well…maybe this isn’t so bad after all~” Ian sat up, rather sore from the ordeal, as he looked down at his chest and dick. They were still covered in the black slime, but at least he had control of himself now. He bounced on his ass slightly, feeling the extra padding beneath him and he chuckled slightly. “Nice…I’ve always wanted a better ass~”

Ian gasped as he felt an almost static shock pass through him, a tingle travelling up his spine as he felt his body seem to swell. He looked down, his hips flaring out as his stomach seemed to become slightly pudgy. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he squeezed his stomach, feeling the jiggling fat, not a lot, but just enough to have a slighty pudginess that most people would find cute.

And as he jiggled his stomach, he noticed his arms. Now he didn’t have much in terms of muscles beforehand, but now as he looked at his arms, beneath the thin layer of fat, he saw undeniable strength. He lifted his arm and flexed, amazed by what he saw. “Wow…so this is…the new me?” As he pushed himself up off the floor, and teetered on his feet, he felt odd.

Looking towards his mirror, he was taken aback by it now being somewhat lower than usual. Then as he stepped closer, he realized it hadn’t changed, he was just taller…much taller. If he could guess, he was not probably close to seven feet tall, give or take. Combined with his new ‘assets’ he looked somewhat intimidating, but undeniably sexy.

“Man…clothes are going to be annoying as hell to find though.” Thankfully, it was like the universe was listening in on him. The slime covering his body started to pull away, at least, that was the best way he could describe it. The slime lost its liquid-like sheen, starting to appear more like cloth. And it fell over his assets, into a dress that fell just below his knees.

He looked himself over and it all suddenly clicked. The long, baggy arms. The dress that borderlined on a skirt. The hood that draped over his mask. And the fact it was all one solid piece of black fabric. “Holy shit…I’m a shygal!” Ian was practically bouncing with excitement, almost as if his brain had been completely reset. As he turned back and forth, shaking his hips, looking at himself from different angles in the mirror, or maybe he was a she now, given…well.

“Hm. Kinda odd I’m a black shygal though.” She pinched at the black fabric that covered her body. The stuff looked like it was straining the most at her chest, the massive orbs ludicrously outlined by the sweater…thing. And as she looked down between her legs, she caught the undeniable bulge of her cock right under the skirt ending. “Hmm…”

Before Ian could continue, there was a knock at the door and she contemplated whether she should answer or not. But of course, the door swung open before she could decide, and she backed away in shock and awe. There, in the doorway, was a shygal similar to him, yet a bit different. For starters, she had to kneel down to enter the room, and her head practically scrapped the ceiling, and it was a relatively tall ceiling. Two more came in after her, for a total of three, massive shygals, and her.

“Uh…h-hi?”

The first shygal tilted her head to the side and spoke. “Hey, Ian~”

Ian’s eyes went wide beneath her mask as she recognized the voice. “A-Allyson!?” Ian shook as the taller, wider, and much more intimidating shygal approached her. She backed up until she was against the wall, with Allyson looming over her, and the other two on either side, boxing Ian in.

“Yeah. How else do you think I got the mask?” She chuckled, her mask blank, but Ian knew she would have been smirking. “And I did good at guessing too. Seeing as you’re how you are.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, red shygals are pretty standard, right? Well, a black shygal, like you, is the one in charge…our boss~” She said the final word with a hint of glee and tease, and Ian gulped.

“Y-your boss?”

“Yep. And that means, we should give you a great, big ole welcome~” Ian wasn’t sure what the welcome would be, but as the two on either side of her gripped her arms, she was starting to get a good idea. She struggled against them, but they were both larger, and much stronger than her, easily holding her in place. Then she felt something big, wet, hot and soft slap across her face…and chest…and overtop her head.

Ian froze as she gazed up in shock at the cock laying across her. An absolutely massive organ that looked like it could rip her in half. “Yep. Now come on _boss_ , its time for your…initiation.” Ian chuckled nervously. She was definitely, without a doubt, going to be utterly broken after this…and she welcomed it.


End file.
